jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Magician's Red
|ja_kanji = マジシャンズレッド（魔術師の赤） |ja_romaji = Majishanzu Reddo |user = Muhammad Avdol |namesake = The Magician (tarot card) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 115 Jotaro Kujo (2) |animedebut = Episode 27 A Man Possessed by an Evil Spirit |seiyuu = |destpower = B |speed = B |range = C |durability = B |precision = C |potential = D }} is the Stand of Muhammad Avdol, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Magician's Red appears as a humanoid figure with a bird-like head. It has a heavily muscular upper body and its feathered legs are sometimes covered in burning flames. Its arms have claws instead of nails and it wears dark bracelets on both of its wrists. Originally, the Stand was barefooted, but during Avdol's return, it wore Arabian shoes. Its design is inspired by the renegade god Horus, from Enki Bilal's Nikopol Trilogy.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Color Schemes Magician's Red is generally depicted as having a red body, befitting its name. The particular shade changing between media, going from bright red to orange. Its feathered body parts are also generally depicted as red, but in ASB, they are blue. Personality This Stand is based on the first card in the Major Arcana tarot deck, The Magician; which represents beginnings. It does not show any personality, having a constant aggressive demeanor while listening without fail to its user. History Muhammad Avdol was naturally born with this Stand. It has full loyalty to his user, having served him its whole life. Abilities Magician's Red is a powerful Stand with an advantage in range thanks to its ability to manipulate fire. Moreover, Magician's Red is still a physically powerful Stand, a single kick of his being able to shatter Judgement's armor, whereas Silver Chariot couldn't.Chapter 178, Judgement Part 5 Avdol prefers open spaces in order to use said power more fully. Flame Manipulation Magician's Red is capable of generating flames intense enough to evaporate metal projectiles mid-air and slice railroad tracks. It also has more nuanced uses, as Avdol can manipulate it without restraints. As the flames are the product of a Stand, they are invisible to non-Stand users despite still having the same properties as normal flames; non-Stand users merely feel the heat and see the generated heat waves.Chapter 116, Jotaro Kujo Part 3 Avdol uses several techniques with his flames. * : Magician's Red can fire a few salvos of the Crossfire Hurricane, a spectacular signature move that sends forth ankhs of flame from its mouth in a great storm.Chapter 125, Silver Chariot Part 2 **There is a variation simply called "Crossfire" in the Capcom fighting game, where a single flame ankh is shot out as a projectile. ** ・バリエーション|Kurosu Faiyā Harikēn Bariēshon}}" enables Avdol to be able to manipulate the direction/trajectory of his flame ankhs. * |Kurosu Faiyā Harikēn Supesharu}}: One variation of the Crossfire Hurricane, which splits the ankhs to cover a wider area.Chapter 126, Silver Chariot Part 3 * |Reddo Baindo|lit. "Red Rough Rope"}}: Magician's Red can use his flame to tie his opponent, like a rope. With this, Avdol is even capable of imprisoning his enemy's arms and legs to the wall, as well as their neck. By putting a flame too close to the opponent's face, it eventually burns the oxygen around them to the point of suffocating them. *'Life Detector': Magician's Red can produce a "heat radar", a cruciform mass of psychic flame which flickers in response to enemy presence, indicating the location of his heat source based on a compass rose.Chapter 239, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice Part 2 Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Trivia *Magician's Red is the very first Stand fully revealed in the series, its face shown before even Star Platinum's. *The name of Magician's Red's attack, Crossfire Hurricane, comes from the opening line of the Rolling Stones' song "Jumpin' Jack Flash", which is also the name of Lang Wrangler's stand in Stone Ocean. Gallery Manga= MagicianRedStand.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' CrossFireHurricaneSpecial.JPG|Crossfire Hurricane Special CFHSpecial.png|CFHS attacking Silver Chariot from underground |-| Anime= Magician's Red.png|Magician's Red's statistics as represented in the anime MagicianRedOVA.gif|Magician's Red as seen in the 1993 OVA ScreenShot002.jpg|Magician's Red in the 2003 OVA Magredanime.png|In the 2014 TV anime AvdolStandCard.png|Avdol, Magician's Red, and tarot card "The Magician" |-| Other= Magiciansred3.png|Magician's Red Action-figure MagicianRed ASB.jpg|Magician's Red as it appears in All Star Battle Avdol MagiciansRed jojoeoh.png|Magician's Red from Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Close Stands